The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for manipulating sheets of paper, cardboard or the like in bookbinding or other types of machines, and more particularly to improvements in a method and apparatus for converting a stream of signatures into rows or stacks of signatures. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in a method and apparatus for converting a stream of successive non-overlapping or partially overlapping sheets (especially signatures) into rows or stacks or sheets. The invention also relates to improvements in means for and steps of manipulating the rows or stacks of sheets.
In many bookbinding machines, discrete sheets and/or signatures must be assembled into rows or stacks wherein each sheet or signature is in exact register with neighboring sheets or signatures. Such rows or stacks (hereinafter called rows) are thereupon introduced into a gathering machine wherein the sheets or signatures (hereinafter called signatures) of one type are assembled with one or more signatures of a different type prior to binding to form pamphlets, brochures, books or the like. Heretofore known methods and apparatus for assembly of signatures into rows are not entirely satisfactory for several reasons, especially as regards the accuracy and speed of assembly as well as the manipulation of assembled rows.